November Rain
by spangladesh920
Summary: It's now two months since the September to Dismember event, and six more exciting matches have been put together for your entertainment! So sit back, relax and enjoy!
1. Intros and the Main Event is Announced

_Summary: It's now two months since the September to Dismember, and another fantastic card has been set! Get ready for another dose of high octane, bone crushing, adrenaline filled action! LIVE from the Dimmadome in beautiful downtown Dimmsdale, and only available on Pay Per View…it's NOVEMBER RAIN!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing as always. Characters belong to Butch Hartman, John Adams, and Nickelodeon. Move, wrestler, and event names belong to World Wrestling Entertainment. All songs used for entrance themes and for other purposes belong to the artist/group who performed them, whoever wrote them, or their respective record labels. With that out of the way...on with the show!_

**Opening video package (Set to "Crush 'Em" by Megadeth): **

**The seasons change, we all change. However, some things never change. (Trixie and Tootie are shown fighting a week after the September to Dismember) A volatile situation has now exploded, can anyone stop the chaos? (Scenes of Mr. Turner's attack on Dinkleberg are shown.) They say that rain purifies the soul…but what if the rain is pure blood? (Jimmy bleeding from his First Blood match is shown) One thing is for certain: God have mercy on them all… **

The video package ends, and the opening pyrotechnics go off throughout the sold out Dimmadome and the crowd is jacked up for November Rain to begin! The camera pans around the crowd of 17,187 jammed packed into their seats. The camera then shows the demonic Hell in a Cell once again hanging above the ring. After the pyro ends, the camera finally pans to our familiar announce team at ringside.

"Hello again everybody and welcome to another historic night here in Dimmsdale!" the woman with pink hair begins. "This is Wanda Geronimo, along side my husband and broadcast colleague Cosmo Geronimo!" Cosmo is shown face down in his notes, lightly snoring. "Cosmo! WAKE UP!" Wanda screamed, startling poor Cosmo. "WHAT?! I'M AWAKE!" he nearly screamed. Wanda just groaned. The song "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash begins to play and an older southern gentleman type man with a gigantic 10 gallon hat makes his way to the ring.

Doug Dimmadome enters the ring and takes the microphone that was handed to him by Ring Announcer Chip Skylark. He waits for the crowd noise to die down before he begins. "Hi, I'm Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!" _Doug Dimmadome? _the crowd asks. "That's right, Doug Dimmadome, and I would like to personally welcome y'all to our second Pay Per View event here at the Dimmadome: November Rain!" The crowd goes wild.

"I know y'all have been wondering about the Main Event of the evening. After the events that went on during the Three Way Dance at September to Dismember, it wasn't hard for me to decide. So, in the interest of fairness…it's my pleasure to announce that our Main Event tonight will be…" he paused for a few seconds to add drama, before he dropped a major bombshell. "…A 3 Stages of Hell match between Tootie and Trixie!" The crowd goes absolutely nuts at the announcement.

"However…per Timmy Turner's request…he will NOT be at stake tonight." more then a few boos rain out from the Trixie fans in the crowd. "I agreed, because Cindy Vortex interfered only AFTER Trixie's best friend Veronica interjected herself into the match first. So, the decision from that night does stand…Tootie won Timmy fair and square. However, it seems the war between these two young ladies is far from over. Tonight, they settle this once and for all!" The crowd goes crazy.

"This contest will be Best 2 out of 3 falls! The first stage will be…a singles match! Normal rules will apply in this one. The second stage will be…a Street Fight! No rules, anything goes!" The crowd is buzzing about what the third stage of hell could be. They didn't have to wait long. "If the third stage is required…it will be contested… inside HELL IN A CELL!" Dimmadome yelled, pointing up, causing a near deafening roar from the crowd. "The winner of this contest will have bragging rights forever more!"

"But before I forget, I also granted another of Timmy Turner's requests." Cosmo and Wanda just look at each other in bewilderment. "It seems that he has been having trouble with that punk Jimmy Neutron for a while now, and he wanted to settle that old score." The crowd cheers. "So tonight, it will be Timmy Turner versus Jimmy Neutron...in an Extreme Rules match!" The crowd roars its approval. "I knew that would get your blood pumping. So I want y'all to sit back and enjoy the show!" With that, Mr. Dimmadome got out of the ring, and walked to the back.

"Oh my God! A 3 Stages of Hell match between Trixie and Tootie! I thought that Three Way Dance was enough to settle this, but I was wrong!" Wanda said as Chip entered the ring ready to begin his duties for the evening. "It was a genius move in my mind. Tootie and Trixie hate each other so badly, and it had only escalated after the September to Dismember event. This is going to be hellacious!" Cosmo added.

"But what about that last bombshell? Timmy vs. Jimmy? Those two have had an uneasy peace for nearly a decade, and it ends tonight!" Wanda said. "Yeah, I wonder what could've possibly possessed Timmy to want this match, especially under Extreme Rules?" Cosmo replied. "I'm not sure Cosmo. Well Chip is in the ring, so we are ready to get underway here at November Rain!" Wanda added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the opening contest of the evening, and it is a Submission match!" When he finished, the song "Dream On" by Aerosmith was heard, and down walked our first competitor. "Introducing first: Accompanied to the ring by his wife Katherine, born in St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 202 lbs.: David Turner!" Mr. Turner made his way to the ring wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black track pants. He had a very determined look on his face, as did Mrs. Turner. He entered the ring, and awaited his opponent.

The music changes to "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet, and down walks a seriously pissed off man. "His opponent: Accompanied to ringside by his wife Sheila, from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 210 lbs.: Sheldon Dinkleberg!" Mr. Dinkleberg walks with determination to the ring, wearing his trademark outfit, but with a black knee brace on his right knee from the attack by Mr. Turner. The two stand toe to toe in the middle of the ring, growling at each other. The referee goes over the rules, and proceeds to dismiss the two spouses to the back, much to the delight of the crowd.

"This match comes about due to Mr. Turner attacking Mr. Dinkleberg backstage at the September to Dismember before Sheldon could interview A.J." Wanda said. "The history between these two goes back further then that. All the way to the 1970's!" Cosmo added. "I've never seen Mr. Dinkleberg as mad as I have seen him here tonight!" Wanda said.

The two men look they are ready to tear each other limb from limb. Three times the referee has to restrain them and get them back to their corners. Finally, the referee looks at the two men, and rings the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and Review please. Well, here we go again. I hope I get as much interest in this one as I did the last one. After hearing in some of the reviews about a "Tootie bias" (which I do **not** deny) in the Main Event of the last story, I decided to give Trixie a rematch. I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as they did the last story. Chapter 2 will feature this contest, a backstage interview conducted by Chet Ubetcha, and the intros for the next contest. _


	2. Submission Match

_Summary: Mr. Turner and Mr. Dinkleberg settle the score with a brutal Submission grudge match! In this contest, there are no pinfalls, count outs, or disqualifications. The only way to win is by making your opponent tap out. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter one_

_Bell rings_

The two men start the contest by shoving one another. David, having about enough, nailed Sheldon with a stiff right uppercut that sent Sheldon to the mat. "What a shot! Any other type of match and that could do it!" Cosmo yelled. Sheldon massaged his jaw, and got back to his feet. The two locked up, and Sheldon got the better and was able to slip behind David, and deliver a release German suplex. David clutched at his head as he tried to regain his bearings. Sheldon taunted him, and was met with a slap to the face.

David got to his feet, and was met with a flurry of rights and lefts from Sheldon, most of which he was able to block. David grabbed Sheldon after the flurry, and delivered a side Russian leg sweep. Now Sheldon was grabbing his head, until David started to stomp away at his right knee. "We now see the process of wearing down your opponent , to the point of submission." Wanda stated, Cosmo just stared at her blankly, to which Wanda just groaned.

David continued to work over the knee, kicking at it from all angles. The referee implores him to stop, to which David answered by arguing with him. This let Sheldon recover enough to go back on the offensive. He grabbed David from behind, spun him around, and sent him hurtling into the turnbuckles with such velocity that David hit and flipped over them, crashing to the floor. Sheldon followed after him, continually slamming his head into the announce table, which after what happened with Elmer only two months before, sent Cosmo and Wanda fleeing to the hills! Sheldon then rammed David's head into the ring post, the metal ring steps, and the timekeepers table before rolling him back into the ring.

Sheldon first thought about going for a pin, but remembering the rules, he instead pulled David to his feet and attempted a pile driver, only to have it blocked, and being back body dropped. David went back to throwing haymakers to wear Sheldon down, then booted him in the gut and delivered a wicked power bomb. "He nearly drove him right through the ring!" Cosmo yelled.

Sheldon clutched his lower back in agony, which only intensified when David put him into a bow and arrow. "David is looking for a submission, and after that power bomb, it wouldn't surprise me if he got it!" Wanda yelled. The referee continually asked Sheldon if he wanted to give up, but Sheldon kept screaming "no!" and shaking his head.

David released the hold, only to deliver numerous kicks to Sheldon's back. He then whipped Sheldon into the corner, set him up on the top turnbuckle, climbed up after him and hit him with a vicious Superplex. Sheldon screamed upon impact and grabbed at his back once again. David saw this, and wrapped an obviously injured Sheldon up. "David Turner has applied the Boston Crab, better known to WWE fans as the Walls of Jericho!" Cosmo called. Sheldon clawed at the mat, before he crawled to the bottom rope and grabbed it. The referee called for the break, but David didn't break the hold, so the referee forcibly broke it, which drew the ire of Mr. Turner.

With David's attention diverted, Sheldon slipped out of the ring and grabbed a chair. David was still arguing with the official and did not see Sheldon coming. He continually hit David's left knee, which had been revealed on accident by Katherine Turner to be his weak knee (somehow injured in a game of thumb wrestling in childhood). David screamed in pain as Sheldon's attack persisted. "He's trying to break his damn kneecap! This isn't a Mafia movie you know!" Wanda screamed. "Yeah! But wait…isn't your father part of…" Cosmo started. "Don't you _dare_ finish that remark!" Wanda snapped. Cosmo just sunk down in his seat.

In the ring, Sheldon finally threw down the chair, and began working David's knee over with several stomps and kicks. He then picked up the chair again, and went to hit David's knee a few more times, but David tripped him from behind with his right leg, which caused Sheldon to trip over his left leg, and drive himself face first into the chair. "What a turn of events! Sheldon Dinkleberg went to the well once too often, and paid for it!" Cosmo yelled. Sheldon rolled onto his knees, blood starting to pour out of a fresh wound on his forehead.

David took advantage and went back on the offensive, delivering massive chair shots to Sheldon's lower back and legs. Sheldon tried to fight back, but the ferocity of the chair shots, as well as the amount of blood now pouring out of his head made it difficult to say the least. "This one is just about over. Either the referee is going to stop it, or Mr. Turner is going to slap on any submission hold and get the win!" Wanda called.

Neither turned out to be the case. Sheldon got a rush of adrenaline, and started to go off on David. Rights and lefts were landed, before Sheldon landed a dropkick straight into David's sore left knee. David cried out in pain as the knee buckled and he collapsed. Sheldon then slid outside, grabbed David by the legs and drug him to the corner, where he proceeded to wrap David's injured leg around the ring post.

Sheldon then wanted more, and locked David into the Figure Four on the ring post. "He's gonna snap his leg with this! That'll guarantee a victory for sure!" Cosmo yelled. David grabbed the ropes, and the referee slid out and again forcibly broke the hold.

Sheldon got back into the ring, and was met with a surprise left hook from David. With Sheldon down, David limped around the ring to gain some recovery time. Meanwhile, it was clear that the adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, as Sheldon wobbly got back to his feet, blood pouring out of the wound and staining not only his shirt and pants, but also the blue canvas. "Sheldon is beginning to fade, this match will be over shortly!" Wanda cried.

A chant of _This is Awesome! _ rings out from the crowd. "We have our first of many chants here this evening." Cosmo said dryly. David, sensing that victory is close at hand, again goes to work on the lower back of Sheldon, and is met with very little resistance. "This is overkill! Just lock him up and end this so Sheldon can get some medical attention already!" Wanda pleaded. But it was not to be, as David grabbed the chair again, and proceeded to deliver a vicious beat down to a weakened Sheldon.

The pool of blood underneath Sheldon's forehead was growing larger with every heartbeat. He seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, but that didn't stop David. He delivered a series of knee drops to Sheldon's lower back, then several stiff punches, followed closely by several more chair shots. "This is insane! Hey ref, just end the damn match already! Sheldon can barely defend himself!" Cosmo yelled as the beating continued.

David finally decided that enough was enough and that it was time to end this. He once more wrapped Sheldon up into one of the most excruciating submission holds he could think of. "David Turner just utilized the Texas Cloverleaf! Sheldon has no choice but to tap out!" Wanda called. Sheldon fought it with everything in his body, even trying to crawl to the bottom rope, but his strength gave out just inches away from it. "He could almost _taste_ that bottom rope, but was denied!" Cosmo yelled. Sheldon, after minutes in this, and a massive amount of blood loss, he raised his hand and hit the mat, signifying his submission.

"Here is your winner of the match: DAVID TURNER!" Chip announced as the crowd went wild.

"That was a nasty match, and neither man I suspect will ever be the same again!" Wanda said as an emergency medical team rushed to ringside and put Sheldon onto a stretcher. David watched them wheel him up the ramp, then posed for the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we received word yesterday that Sheen Estevez is finally out of the hospital after suffering internal injuries at the hands of Chester at the September to Dismember. (The end of the match is shown for the home audience) We understand that it took several hours of surgery to stop the bleeding, and that Sheen is stable, but will not be cleared to reenter the ring anytime soon. We wish him the best of luck in his recovery, and our prayers are with him." Wanda said.

"That's good to hear Wanda, now let's focus on the present and head backstage to special reporter Chet Ubetcha, who is standing by with a special guest. Take it away Chet!" Cosmo said.

_Backstage_

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting live from the Dimmadome, and standing with me is Jimmy Neutron, who will face home town hero Timmy Turner in an Extreme Rules match. Jimmy, what are your thoughts about your match tonight?"

"Well Chet, I gotta say I'm shocked that Turner would want this match. There hasn't been any animosity between us, not even while Cindy was training for that Three Way Dance. I just don't understand why he would come after me all of a sudden."

"Do you think that Cindy has any role in this?"

"No, ever since the September to Dismember, Tootie and Cindy have gotten along great. As were Timmy and I…or so I thought. Tonight, I think Timmy has bitten off more then he can chew, and I will be victorious, just like Cindy would have been if not for Veronica." With that, Jimmy walks off to his locker room.

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying: Back to you guys at ringside!"

_Ringside_

We return to ringside, and Chip is ready to do his thing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we just received word that Vicky McDonald will be unable to perform here tonight as her flight from Atlanta was cancelled due to weather issues. However, a replacement was found, and the next match will go on, just not as a Fulfill Your Fantasy match." Wanda said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and will be contested under Extreme Rules!" Chip announced, drawing huge cheers from the fans.

With that, the song "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas hits, and down walks our first competitor. "Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California: VERONICA VERDANT!" Veronica walks down, wearing her normal mini skirt and white baby doll t-shirt outfit, over confidant as usual. She gets in the ring, and waits for her mystery opponent.

The music changes to "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, and much to Veronica's shock and dismay, down walks her opponent. "Her opponent, from Retroville, Texas: CINDY VORTEX!" "Oh my God! It's Cindy! And look at the look of sheer hatred in her eyes!" Cosmo screamed. Cindy ran to the ring, wearing the powder blue leather halter top and jet black pants she wore during the Three Way Dance.

Cindy dives in the ring, and tries to take a swing at Veronica while the referee tried to maintain order. "Veronica is _doomed! _ Cindy still appears to be pissed off about Veronica costing her at least the first fall of the Three Way Dance two months ago!" Wanda yelled. The referee gratefully called for the bell and we are underway!

_A/N: Chapter #2 is in the books as a win for Timmy's dad. I hope this whet your appetite for more hard hitting action. As always, the next chapter will contain this match, possibly Veronica's funeral, another backstage interview, and the intros for the next match. Also as always: read, review, and enjoy!_


	3. Cindy vs Veronica

_Summary: After some begging and pleading, Cindy is finally able to get her hands on Veronica for screwing her at September to Dismember! This is an Extreme Rules match, meaning that there are no rules! Pinfalls count anywhere in the arena as well. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1 for details_

_Bell rings_

Veronica pales when Cindy begins to walk up to her. The paleness turns to lava red when Cindy slaps her hard across the face. Veronica tries to run away, but Cindy grabs her by the shirt and drags her back to within arm's reach. Cindy begins to pummel Veronica with lefts and rights, but Veronica regained the upper hand by putting her boot squarely between Cindy's legs. "This is degenerating into a nasty brawl early!" Wanda said. As Cindy bent over to gently hold the affected area, Veronica got in some desperation offense, including an uppercut that sent Cindy sprawling to the canvas.

Veronica kept going, planting her boot into Cindy's stomach over and over again. She then slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. She didn't get the chance to use it as Cindy came flying over the ropes with a front flip. "Suicide senton by Cindy Vortex! Veronica is down and possibly out!" Cosmo screamed. A _Holy Shit!_ chant arose from the crowd as Cindy staggered to her feet and threw Veronica back into the ring. Before reentering, Cindy picked up the chair and brought it back in with her. "Cindy has evil intentions with that chair!" Wanda called.

"Most people said that Cindy and Tootie would've matched up very well, both being high flyers with no regard for themselves or their opponents!" Cosmo said. "Yes, however tonight I think that Cindy needs to watch her temper, or she will find herself in the same position that Libby was two months ago: being choked out. Veronica is more dangerous then people give her credit for." Wanda replied. A loud _thud_ rang out as Cindy hit Veronica with the chair. "Good Lord! Cindy just scrambled her brains with that shot!" Cosmo called. Cindy picked up the chair again, and threw it at Veronica, who didn't see it coming, and it hit her square in the forehead. She went for the win, but got a two count instead. A chant of _Fuck her up Cindy, fuck her up! _rings out form the crowd. "That chant speaks for its self!" Cosmo said with a grin.

Veronica staggered to her feet, but was caught by Cindy, who came flying off the ropes. "Springboard Leg Lariat by Cindy Vortex!" Wanda called. Cindy went for the win, but got a two count. Cindy tried to set Veronica up for her next move, but was caught with a boot to the gut. Veronica went on offense by nailing Cindy with lefts and rights, before nailing her first big offensive move of the evening. "Twist of Fate! Normally that will put her opponents down for the 3!" Cosmo yelled. Veronica covered Cindy, but only got a 2 ½ count. "Well, _normally_ being the operative word!" Cosmo added.

Veronica posed and taunted a downed Cindy, who surprised her by wrapping her hand around Veronica's throat. Cindy then landed a head butt, followed closely with a kick below the belt. "Cindy returns the favor from earlier!" Wanda yelled. Veronica went down hard, and Cindy mounted her, repeatedly driving her fists into Veronica's face. "Cindy is rearranging Veronica's beautiful features!" Cosmo yelled, earning the ire of his wife, who said nothing, just glaring at him.

Cindy stopped pummeling Veronica long enough to mount the ropes and dive off, but no one was home and Cindy crashed and burned. "Cindy went for a diving Guillotine Leg drop, but Veronica rolled out of the way at the last minute!" Wanda called. Veronica grabbed Cindy by the hair and slammed her head into the mat over and over again. "Veronica is bouncing Cindy's head like a basketball!" Cosmo yelled. Veronica, proud of her work, posed for the crowd, leaving Cindy to recover as best she could.

Cindy did recover, and was on her feet when Veronica turned around. She had no time to react as Cindy quickly hit her with a spin kick, followed with a Rolling Thunder Splash. "Cindy is digging deep into her reserves for this offense! How long can it hold out?" Wanda asked. All Veronica could do was cover up as Cindy fired lefts and rights at her bruised face. A back elbow ground Cindy's momentum to a screeching halt, and Veronica grabbed her and threw her with an impressive release overhead belly-to-belly suplex. "Veronica is beginning to fire on all cylinders, the end must be near for Vortex!" Cosmo called.

Veronica went outside and got a table from underneath the ring. "What could she want with that? Hasn't she put Cindy through enough already?" Wanda asked. She bridged the ring and the guardrail with the table. When she got back in the ring, she grabbed Cindy in position for a belly-to-belly suplex, and hit it, sending Cindy through the table to the floor below. _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! _chanted the crowd. Veronica went for a pin, but Cindy kicked out at the count of 2. "How did she kick out of _that?!_" Cosmo asked. "I don't have a damn clue!" Wanda responded. Cindy threw Veronica back into the ring, but didn't follow her in.

Cindy stayed on the outside to catch her breath, but Veronica rolled back out. The two brawled all the way to the announce table, where Cindy got the upper hand with a boot to the stomach. "Hey ref, get 'em away from here! We value our lives!" Cosmo yelled, but the referee ignored him.

Cindy laid Veronica onto the table, and drove her fist three times into her left cheek. Cindy got back into the ring and climbed the ropes. "What the hell could Cindy be thinking!" Wanda yelled. Cindy dove off and drove Veronica through the table with a Superfly Splash. Cosmo and Wanda had cleared out of the area and were unharmed, but the same could not be said for Veronica. The table broke into a million pieces, while an _ECW! _chant broke out among the fans.

Cindy rolled out of the wreckage first, and brought Veronica up to her feet. Veronica didn't see the sole of Cindy's boot coming at her until it was too late. "Super kick by Cindy! Veronica has to be knocked out cold!" Cosmo called. "Are we on? Can you hear me?" Wanda asked, Cosmo nodded yes. "That was insane! And look at our announce table!" she added. Cindy threw Veronica back into the ring and went for the win, but somehow Veronica was able to kick out at 2 ¾. "Adrenaline must be shooting through Veronica, because that's the only way she could kick out after that!" Cosmo said.

Veronica hit desperation offense in the form of lefts, rights, and finally a dropkick that sent Cindy crashing down to the mat. With Cindy down, Veronica decided to end it right then and there. "Veronica is going for the katahajime! She choked out Libby at the September to Dismember with this very move!" Wanda yelled. However Cindy fought out of it, and hit her with a devastating clothesline that sent both ladies to the mat. "They both have to be exhausted, and after being put through the table, I have to believe that Veronica is the worse for wear!" Wanda cried.

Veronica got to her feet first, hit Cindy with a lifting double underhook face buster, rolled outside and grabbed a table from underneath the ring. She set it up in the corner and was taunting Cindy to get up, when a mysterious figure who was wearing a long black trench coat and a motorcycle helmet came up from under the ring.

"Who in the hell is _that?_" Cosmo asked. The figure then drove Veronica through the table with a Spear. The figure got up and removed their helmet, revealing her identity. "It's Libby! Libby just helped out her best friend Cindy!" Wanda screamed as the crowd chanted _Thank you Libby!_.

Cindy saw that Veronica was down at the hands of her best friend and mounted the ropes. She dove off with a move she had only learned a month ago. "Cindy connects with a Shooting Star Elbow Drop! This match is over!" Cosmo screamed. Cindy covered Veronica and got the win.

"Here is your winner of the match: CINDY VORTEX!" Chip announced, the crowd going wild.

"With the help of her best friend Libby, Cindy gets the duke in this grudge match!" Wanda called. Two officials came out and helped Veronica to the back. "That was a great match Wanda, and I hope this settles things between those two!' Cosmo added. "Me too Cosmo, now lets send it backstage where Chet is standing by. Take it away Chet!" Wanda said.

_Backstage_

"This is Chet Ubetcha, and I am standing here with Trixie Tang. Now Ms. Tang, you have a 3 Stages of Hell match tonight against Tootie McDonald. My question is this: What are you feeling, knowing that Timmy Turner requested to not be the prize in this match?"

"Honestly Chet it doesn't bother me one bit. Tootie can have him for all I care. All I care about is shutting her mouth once and for all. We have fought for over a decade, and tonight it ends, as it always will, with a victory in my favor!"

"So if you don't win tonight…what will you do?"

"I will go back to my mansion with Tad and Chad and laugh my hot ass off. Those two peasants can have each other. All that I want to do tonight is win soundly, and to be able to hold my total victory over her head for the rest of time!"

"Thank you Ms. Tang, this has been Chet Ubetcha saying: back to you guys at ringside!"

_Back at Ringside_

Chip stood in the middle of the ring, while the ringside area was filled with tables, ladders, and chairs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following Tornado Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match!"

With that, the song "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 hits and down walks our first team. "Introducing first, at a total combined weight of 331 lbs: A.J. PHILLIPS & CHESTER MCBADBAT!" Chester and A.J. walk down the ramp shirtless and wearing tight jeans to raucous cheers. They slap hands on both sides of the aisle, before they jump in the ring and survey the various "toys" around them.

The music changes to "Jump Around" by House of Pain, and here comes their opponents. "The opponents, at a total combined weight of 327 lbs.: TAD MILLER & CHAD MATTHEWS!" They walk down the ramp also shirtless and wearing denim shorts. They get booed viciously by the fans as they make their way to the ring. They survey all the tables, ladders, and chairs, a mixed look of nervous and overconfidence dancing in their eyes. They get in the ring and stare down Chester and A.J.

"This should be an interesting match. I'm surprised they let Chester compete in this match considering what he did to Sheen." Wanda said. "What's with these four anyway?" Cosmo asked. "Simple, Chester and A.J. are Timmy's best friends and Tad and Chad are friends with Trixie. Hence why we are here." Wanda explained. The referee sent the two teams to their corners. The bell rings, and we are underway!

_A/N: Read and Review. Cindy gets her revenge on Veronica, with a little help. Next chapter will have this match, and the usual. Enjoy!_


	4. Tag Team TLC Match

_Summary: Chester and A.J. take on Tad and Chad in a T.L.C. match! Will Chester and A.J. take one or both of the popular boys to the Extreme, or will they show they got a set and beat Chester and A.J. at their own game? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1 if you want to. _

_Bell rings_

Chester starts off the contest with a stiff clothesline to Tad, while A.J. scoop slams Chad in the middle of the ring. They high five each other and pose for the crowd. This doesn't sit well with the two popular young men, who strike back with spin kicks. With Chester and A.J. down, Tad rolls outside and grabs two chairs. The two take aim, but Chester and A.J. dive out of the way at the last second, and the chairs bounce off the top rope and hit Tad and Chad in the face!

Chester rolls to the outside, and is followed closely by Chad. Meanwhile, A.J. nails Tad with a T-Bone suplex. Chester hits Chad in the stomach with a ladder, before setting up a table. "Get him away from there! Remember what he did to Sheen!" Wanda screamed. A.J. was down after a solid Spinning Heel kick from Tad, who upon seeing what Chester was up to, shot off the far ropes, and dove over the top, catching Chester square. "Tad nailed Chester with a Hilo! This is a human demolition derby!" Cosmo yelled.

Chad recovered, and rolled Chester back into the ring, where he and Tad tried a stereo pin, only to get a 1 count for all their bravado. Chester and A.J. started throwing haymakers that found their mark. With the two reeling, A.J. whipped Chester off the ropes, and he delivered a double clothesline. "Innovative offense by Chester and A.J.!" Wanda called. They then rolled outside and grabbed a table each. They threw them inside, then grabbed a chair each. They rolled back in and began to stalk Tad and Chad. "Oh I don't like where this is going!" Cosmo called.

Tad and Chad got to their feet, and two consecutive _thuds_ ring out in the Dimmadome. "Tad and Chad just got cracked by Timmy's best friends!" Wanda yelled. Tad, who had at least 20 stitches in his eyebrow from a previous encounter with Chester, was bleeding profusely from the wound. A.J. went up to the top, and dove off with a diving head butt ala Chris Benoit onto Chad.

Meanwhile Chester had hit a release German suplex on Tad that sent him to the outside. Chester then picked him up, and dropped him sternum first on the guardrail. "Chester and A.J. have the advantage, and they don't seem in a hurry to relinquish it!" Cosmo said as Chester hit lefts and rights, culminating with a deadly super kick to the jaw. In the ring, Chad had mounted a comeback, and hit A.J. with a DDT on the chair that had busted A.J. wide open. "This is turning into a major bloodbath early!" Wanda yelled.

Chester was in a bad way after Tad and planted his foot squarely between his legs. With him doubled over, Tad executed a Death Valley Driver on Chester. He grabbed his lower back in agony. Chad was now working over A.J.'s right knee and leg with the chair and stomping it. A.J tried to get away, but got a chair to the face for his trouble. Chad went for a cover, but A.J. powered out at 1 ½.

Chester managed to roll back into the ring, but both he and A.J. were caught with stereo delayed vertical suplexes. Tad and Chad looked proud of their work, then they mounted the ropes and dove off. "Dual elbow drops by Tad and Chad! The momentum has shifted squarely in their favor!" Cosmo called. They got a 2 count when they tried to pin them. Frustration began to show on both of their faces as they mounted Chester and A.J. and pummeled them with rights. Chad picked up Chester and hit a DDT while Tad nailed A.J. with a side Russian leg sweep.

Tad and Chad, feeling cocky, posed for the crowd. "Big mistake! Chester and A.J. are on their feet!" Wanda yelled. Chester grabbed Chad and hit a reverse Twist of Fate, while A.J. hit Tad with a low blow followed with a cradle pile driver. "The momentum is back with Chester and A.J.!" Cosmo yelled. They only got a 2 count on the pin attempt. Chester threw Chad to the outside and eyed up the table he set up earlier. "Chester has that gleam in his eye, and I don't like it!" Wanda called. In the ring, A.J. had set up a 15 foot tall ladder and a table. He set Tad up on the table, climbed the ladder, and dove off. "Oh my God! A.J. hit a Corkscrew Leg drop from the ladder!" A.J. didn't go for the win however, instead he watched as Chester hit a nasty power bomb on Chad that nearly drove him through the floor!

"Tad and Chad…welcome to Hell!" Cosmo yelled as Chad writhed in the wreckage of the table in pure agony. Chester grabbed another table that was sitting at ringside and set it up against the guardrail. Chad had gotten back in the ring slowly, so Chester followed him in, got him on the apron, set him up, and drove him through the table. "Awesome Bomb through the table! Chad's neck has to be broken!" Wanda screamed.

Meanwhile, while A.J. was distracted, Tad hit A.J. with a release German suplex through another table that A.J. had brought into the ring. This left Tad and Chester one on one in the middle of the ring. "Tis is going to get ugly! Tad and Chester _hate_ each other!" Cosmo called. They stood toe to toe in the middle of the ring slugging it out, spit, snot, and blood flying everywhere. Chester got the upper hand with a boot to the gut, but made the mistake of going for another table, leaving Tad to grab a chair. As soon as Chester turned around, Tad swung for the fences, and connected. "Chester's brains just got scrambled!" Cosmo yelled.

However Chester got right back up, much to the shock and horror of Tad. A.J. and Chad began to stir, and both rolled outside the ring. Chester bounced off the ropes, and nailed Tad with a vicious clothesline. Outside, A.J. had found a cheese grater under the ring, and drug it slowly across Chad's forehead. "Aw God! A.J. is shredding Chad's forehead into bloody coleslaw! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wanda said. In the ring Chester hit consecutive German suplexes on Chad, then laid a chair across his face, grabbed on of his own, climbed the ropes and dove off, driving his chair into the chair on Chad's face. "Holy crap! Chad could have a concussion!" Cosmo called.

Blood flowed from Chad's nose. A _This Match Rules!_ chant rose up from the crowd. Chester slid outside and grabbed two more tables. He set them up, but didn't use them…yet. "I think Chester has some nasty plans for those two tables." Wanda called. On the outside, A.J. had driven Tad through the Spanish announce table with a vicious power bomb, and was now driving his fist into Tad's face.

Chad, upon seeing his own blood, went ballistic and began to pummel Chester with lefts and rights, finishing with a devastating spine buster that sent Chester through one of the tables. He then set Chester up on the other table and slowly climbed the ladder. "Chester's about to get a taste of his own medicine!" Cosmo yelled. Upon getting to the top, he gave the middle finger to the crowd and dove off. However…no one was home. Chester rolled off the table at the last moment, and Chad crashed and burned. "Chad went for a 5 Star Frog Splash, but Chester moved! Chad is in a bad way!" Wanda screamed.

A _We Want Fire! _chant erupted from the crowd as Chester found two more tables. "Fire? No they wouldn't do that! That's _too_ extreme!" Cosmo screamed. Chester set up the two tables while A.J. threw Tad back into the ring. A.J. and Chester hit their finishing moves on them, but didn't go for the win. "Chester hits the Dimmsdale Dive…a.k.a. The Rock Bottom and A.J. nails the Genius Driver…a.k.a. a Michinoku Driver! But they aren't going for the win!" Wanda called.

Chester slid out of the ring and rummaged around. "What the _hell_ is he looking for under there? Don't they have enough toys in the ring?" Cosmo asked. Chester emerged with two yellow plastic bottles in his hand. "Oh God no! That's lighter fluid! They're gonna throw Chester and A.J. in jail!" Wanda screamed. A crowd roared as Chester and A.J. poured the lighter fluid on the tables. "That's not just lighter fluid…it's _a lot_ of lighter fluid!" Cosmo yelled.

A.J. produced a lighter from his pocket. "No! They can't do this! This is insane!" Wanda screamed. They set the tables alight, much to the delight of the crowd. They picked Tad and Chad up off the mat, drug them across to opposite corners, set them up, and climbed up after them. "Oh this is going to be bad! Don't do this guys! You've proved your point! Your better then Tad and Chad!" Cosmo screamed.

They climbed up after Tad and Chad, set them up, and drove them through the flaming tables! "Super Power Bombs through the flaming tables! Good Lord let this be over!" Wanda screamed. Tad and Chad squirmed around and screamed in pain. Chester and A.J. dove on top of them and pinned them. No surprise that they got the one-two-three.

"Here are your winners of the match: CHESTER MCBADBAT AND A.J. PHILLIPS!" Chip called as the crowd screamed their heads off.

"Mercifully, this is over! Chester and A.J. get the win, but Tad and Chad are in serious pain!" Wanda yelled. EMT's came down to ringside to check on Tad and Chad as Chester and A.J. patted each other on the back as they walked up the ramp. "Who knew that those two were as crazy as they are! They were so nice when they were kids!" Cosmo said. Chester and A.J. slapped hands with the fans along the aisle as Tad and Chad get medical attention. "Let's head backstage to Chet, who has another guest."

_Backstage_

"This is Chet Ubetcha, and I am standing here with Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald. Tiffany, what are your thoughts going into the 3 Stages of Hell match tonight?"

"Well Chet, it doesn't matter what the outcome is. I won Timmy fair and square at September to Dismember. Trixie is just jealous that I have him, and she can _never_ get him back. We are very happy together, and he has been giving me pointers just for this occasion."

"If you lose this match, what will you do?"

"I will go home with Timmy and…well I'll leave it to your imagination. I really don't care if Trixie has bragging rights for all eternity, because I got what she wants, and that's Timmy." With that, Tootie walks away.

"Thank you Tootie, this has been Chet Ubetcha. Back to you guys at ringside."

_Ringside_

Chip stands in the middle of the ring microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall…and it is a Boot Camp Match!"

With that, the song "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead hits and down walks our first participant. "Introducing first: born in Fayetteville, North Carolina, weighing 185 lbs: SANJAY THOMPSON!" Sanjay walks down to the ring wearing a white tank top, camo pants, and boots. He has a determined look on his face as he slides into the ring to await his opponent.

"99 Problems" by Jay-Z begins to play as his opponent makes his way into the arena. "His opponent: from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 171 lbs.: ELMER BENSON!" Elmer walks down wearing no shirt, jean shorts, and black sneakers. He gets in the ring and goes to his corner, staring a hole into Sanjay.

"This match comes about because of the events at September to Dismember. Sanjay and Elmer, along with Carl Wheezer competed in a Triple Threat match. Carl and Sanjay put Elmer through our announce table, and Elmer wants revenge." Wanda said informing the crowd. The referee goes over the rules with the two, then rings the bell.

_A/N: Read and Review please. The next chapter will contain the usual. Chester is one crazy S.O.B. huh? _


	5. Boot Camp Match

_Summary: Sanjay and Elmer settle their differences in a Boot Camp Match! The rules are simple: No count out, no disqualifications, falls count anywhere in the building. Who will win? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

Elmer comes out first, hitting a Lou Thez Press on Sanjay, followed by a half dozen rights to the face. After hitting an elbow drop to the sternum, Elmer hit Sanjay with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. "Elmer is on fire! Sanjay is in trouble early!" Wanda called. Elmer delivered a standing somersault splash and floated over into a cover. Sanjay was able to power out at 1, much to the dismay of Elmer. Elmer pressed anyway, hitting some impressive moves before bouncing off the ropes and catching Sanjay. "Springboard Leg Lariat by Elmer! He is pulling moves out of his playbook early and often!" Cosmo said.

Sanjay only seemed to be enraged by this display. He slid outside and grabbed the chair that Chip was sitting on. He got back into the ring and cracked Elmer right between the eyes. "So much for Elmer's momentum! His lights just got dimmed by that chair shot!" Wanda yelled. Following a scoop slam and a leg drop, Sanjay mounted the ropes and dove off from the second rope, but Elmer rolled out of the way at the last moment. "Sanjay went for a Senton Bomb, but missed! Can Elmer regain the advantage?" Cosmo called.

Elmer whipped Sanjay into the corner, then hit a Rolling Thunder Monkey Flip. He quickly climbed to the top and dove off with a Moonsault Leg Drop. "What a move by Elmer! That could do it right there!" Wanda yelled. Elmer went for the win, but again Sanjay powered out at 2. Elmer was frustrated, but he regained his composure in time to hit a series of vertical suplexes, culminating in an innovative move. "Elmer just hit a Shotgun Stunner! He could've broken Sanjay's neck!" Cosmo called. Again Elmer went for the win, and again Elmer was denied at 2.

This time Elmer let the frustration get to him, and he argued with the referee. Meanwhile, Sanjay cleared the cobwebs enough to sneak up behind Elmer and hit him with a release German suplex. Elmer grabbed at his neck in agony, while Sanjay tried to drive his right fist through his skull. With Elmer barely hanging on to consciousness, Sanjay rolled outside and grabbed a Singapore Cane from under the ring. He got back in the ring and began to lay the lumber to Elmer with it. "Oh my God! Sanjay is delivering some sick shots with that cane!" Wanda yelled.

After delivering a side Russian leg sweep, Elmer went to the outside and grabbed his own Singapore Cane from underneath the ring. He slid in and faced off with Sanjay. "This is going to get brutal!" Cosmo said. They started dueling with the canes, until Elmer got the upper hand with a gut shot. He then hit Sanjay over and over with the cane to his head. This left a laceration over Sanjay's left eye. "Sanjay is busted open, and that cut looks pretty nasty, will the referee stop this match?" Wanda asked. The referee checked it and declared the match should continue.

Elmer began throwing punches at that cut, trying to open it up more. A roundhouse kick to that same area did the trick. Blood now gushed out of the cut and down Sanjay's face.

Elmer kept up the pressure, forcing Sanjay back into the corner and peppering him with fists. Elmer lifted Sanjay up to the top, climbed up after him and attempted to throw Sanjay, however Sanjay blocked the attempt and hit a big time move of his own.

"Sanjay hits Elmer with a power bomb from the top! This match should be over!" Cosmo called. Elmer kicked out at 2, but was met on his way up with a thrust kick to the jaw. Elmer rolled outside to gain his bearings, but Sanjay would have none of it. He bounced off the far ropes, jumped up to the top rope, and dove off. "Suicide senton into a hurricaranna!" Wanda yelled. Sanjay turned it into a pin attempt, but got a 2 ½ count.

Elmer went back on the offensive with a well timed low blow. He dropped Sanjay sternum first on the barricade. He got up on the ring apron and dove off. "Corkscrew Guillotine Leg Drop by Elmer! He must have been studying tapes of Rob Van Dam!" Cosmo called. Elmer then kicked Sanjay into the gut and set him up, then dropped him hard to the ground. "Sit out Thunder Fire Power Bomb! Elmer is pulling out all of his tricks to win this one!" Wanda yelled. Elmer went for the win, but again got a 2 ½.

He then rolled Sanjay back into the ring, climbed up to the apron, and used the ropes to propel him up and over. "Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop! This _has_ to be over!" Cosmo said. But again Sanjay kicked out at 2. Elmer's frustration got the better of him and he started screaming at the referee about his count. Sanjay took the initiative, surprising Elmer by spinning him around and hitting a spin out power bomb.

This time Elmer didn't waste the time to try to pin Sanjay. He instead nailed Sanjay with several snap suplexes before hitting an Impaler DDT. He then covered Sanjay, but again came up short. "Sanjay is showing his intestinal fortitude by kicking out, but it has to be exhausting his strength!" Wanda called.

Elmer went to take the top pad off the nearest turnbuckle, which let Sanjay recover. As soon as Elmer turned around, Sanjay went for and connected with a Diamond Cutter that left Elmer laying. Sanjay then flipped him on his back, ascended to the top and dove off with a move that is rarely seen in the United States. "Imploding Senton Bomb! The sheer athleticism that is needed to pull off that move is incredible!" Cosmo yelled. However Elmer showed his intestinal fortitude by kicking out. _This Is Awesome! _the crowd chanted.

Elmer staggered to his feet, and Sanjay went for a Super Kick, but Elmer ducked out of the way. He then booted Sanjay in the gut and hit a running Death Valley Driver. Instead of going for the pin, he stalked Sanjay in hopes of hitting his finishing move. Elmer is looking for…" Wanda started. Elmer was able to hit his finishing move. "…he hit it! The Boil Buster, a.k.a.: a Razor's Edge! This has got to be over!" she finished. Elmer went for the win, but Sanjay got his right shoulder up at 2 ¾.

Elmer stands staring at the official in disbelief. He held up 3 fingers, but the referee kept saying that it was only a two count. He began to stomp away at Sanjay. He then taunted the crowd, while Sanjay used the ropes to get back to a vertical base. Elmer turned around, and right into a European uppercut from Sanjay that sent him crashing back to the canvas. A flurry of punches left Elmer dazed, as well as it left a good sized gash over his right eye.

Sanjay then picked Elmer up and tried to power bomb Elmer. However Elmer fought out of it and suplexed him. He went for a Split Legged Moonsault, but missed when Sanjay rolled out of the way. After trading punches, Sanjay booted Elmer in the gut and set him up for his finisher. "Sanjay is looking for the Dangan Bomb!" Cosmo yelled. Elmer managed to wriggle free, and even tried to hit the Boil Buster again, but it was blocked.

Sanjay hit three vertical suplexes in a row, followed by a running leg drop. Finally he signaled that it was the end, set up Elmer, and hit his finisher. "This time Sanjay connects the Dangan Bomb! This match is over!" Wanda yelled. Sanjay went for the win, and got the three count.

"Here is your winner of the match: SANJAY THOMPSON!" Chip said as the crowd showed its appreciation.

"This was a great match, I hope the hostilities between these two are over." Cosmo said. Elmer struggled to get to his feet as Sanjay posed for the ladies in the crowd. Elmer spun Sanjay around…and extended his hand. Sanjay was apprehensive at first, but finally he shook hands with Elmer as the crowd cheered. "What a show of sportsmanship by Elmer. I'm glad these two put their differences behind them." Wanda said.

Elmer could be seen saying "I had to know…and I found out. It was an honor my friend." The two embraced in the middle of the ring, bloody and battered. The two walked up the ramp, with Sanjay patting Elmer on the back. When they got to the top, Elmer raised Sanjay's hand in victory.

"What a moment! But now let's head backstage one last time and check in with Chet." Cosmo said.

_Backstage_

"This is Chet Ubetcha, and I'm standing here with Cindy Vortex. Cindy, what is going through your mind as your boyfriend Jimmy Neutron is about to take on the young man you were fighting for just two months ago?"

"I can't for the life of me understand why Timmy is doing this. Tootie and I have been getting along great ever since the last Pay Per View. As far as I knew…Jimmy and Timmy had put aside their old grudge and moved on, but apparently I was wrong."

"What are your thoughts about tonight's 3 Stages of Hell match between Trixie and Tootie?"

"I really hope that Tootie wins to be completely honest. I can't stand that rich bitch Trixie. She just wants what she can't have, and I hope that Trixie breaks her damn legs with the Sharpshooter! I knew that I did the right thing when I helped Tootie out at the September to Dismember." With that, Cindy walks off to the entrance way to accompany Jimmy to the ring.

"This has been Chet Ubetcha reporting. Back to you guys at ringside!"

_Ringside_

"Well, this is the match that no one saw coming, but it was one that many thought we would have seen at the September to Dismember. These two have been at odds for nearly a decade, but it was assumed that all that mess was behind them. Why would Timmy want this match?" Wanda said. "I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with pride or ego or something along those lines. It can't be over Cindy, because Timmy is happy with Tootie." Cosmo replied.

Chip stands in the ring with the microphone as the ring crew cleans up the ring as best they can. Once they are done, Chip announces the semi Main Event. "Ladies and Gentlemen…our next contest is scheduled for one fall…and it will be contested under Extreme Rules!" Chip announced, drawing huge cheers from the fans.

As soon as Chip was done, the song "Glass Shatters" by Disturbed hits, and down walks the first competitor. "Introducing first: Born in Houston, Texas, weighing 169 lbs.: TIMMY TURNER!" Timmy gets a thunderous ovation as he walks down to the ring wearing a vintage AC/DC t-shirt, denim shorts, and black high top sneakers. He slaps hands with all the fans along the aisle. He enters the ring and awaits his opponent.

The music changes to "You Got Another Thing Comin'" by Judas Priest, and Timmy's opponent makes his way into the arena. "His opponent: accompanied to ringside by his girlfriend Cindy Vortex, from Retroville, Texas, weighing 161 lbs.: JIMMY NEUTRON!" Jimmy walks down the aisle, wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, denim shorts, and white low top sneakers. He enters the ring and stares down Timmy.

The two meet in the center of the ring and shake hands, before heading to their corners. The referee rings the bell and we are underway!

_A/N: Up next: Timmy vs. Jimmy for the first...and last time! How will Cindy factor into this? Who will win? Read on to find out. As always, the next chapter will contain the usual. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_


	6. Timmy vs Jimmy

_Summary: It's the semi Main event: Timmy and Jimmy meet in a Extreme Rules match! As with Cindy vs. Veronica there are no rules to speak of. First one to score a pinfall or submission wins the match. _

_Disclaimer: Is located in Chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

Cindy is told to return to the locker room as the two shake hands again and circle one another. They lock up, and Timmy gains the advantage. He uses his power to get Jimmy in position for a Fujiwara Armbar. Jimmy fights out of it, and hits Timmy with a cross arm breaker. "Both young men are looking for a submission early. They're not going for the obligatory weaponry…yet." Wanda called. Timmy gets out of that predicament, and hits an arm drag on Jimmy, who returns the favor. Both go for dropkicks, then take a fighting stance as the crowd cheers loudly in appreciation.

They circle once again, they lock up, but this time Timmy shoves Jimmy off and into the turnbuckles. Timmy lifted Jimmy's shirt up and hit one knife edge chop after another, turning Jimmy's chest beet red and getting a yell of _Wooo! _from the crowd. Timmy then drives his shoulder into Jimmy's gut a couple of times. With Jimmy in a sitting position, Timmy begins to stomp him repeatedly, flipping him off before delivering the final stomp. "Timmy just stomped Jimmy into the dirt! This match is deteriorating into an all out brawl!" Cosmo said.

Jimmy shot out of the corner and hit Timmy with a double leg takedown. He then hit a side suplex. Timmy however was able to apply a short arm scissors, but broke it when Jimmy reversed it into a pin attempt. Jimmy lifted Timmy up, but Timmy rolled it into a sunset flip that turned into a two count for Timmy. Timmy then turned Jimmy with a backslide into a pin, but again got a two.

After a side headlock takeover that Jimmy rolled through and got back to his feet, Timmy forced Jimmy back into the corner. The referee got between them trying to break them apart, Jimmy began peppering Timmy with rights, which Timmy reversed and began peppering _Jimmy_ with rights. "This is a back and forth classic these two are putting on tonight!" Wanda called, nearly on her feet as the crowd roared with appreciation.

Jimmy slid outside in frustration, and grabbed a steel chair. Timmy came out after him and ducked the intended chair shot. Jimmy swung again, and missed again, but Timmy grabbed hold of Jimmy and hit an overhead belly-to-belly suplex that sent Jimmy spine first into the ring post. "Oh my God! Jimmy's back could be snapped!" Cosmo yelled. A _Holy Shit! _chant went up from the crowd. Timmy threw him back in the ring and went for the Sharpshooter! "Timmy Turner is going to win this match with his girlfriend's finishing submission move! I am in shock!" Wanda screamed. "Tootie talked about Timmy teaching her a few moves, it seems that Tootie taught _him _some of her own!" Cosmo yelled.

Jimmy screamed in agony as Timmy ramped up the pressure on his lower back. However, Jimmy showed guts and fortitude by low crawling and grabbing hold of the bottom rope, breaking the hold. "Jimmy Neutron dug deep to a place few men have and was able to crawl and break the hold! What a match!" Wanda yelled. Timmy breaks the hold and stares at Jimmy in shock. Jimmy staggers to his feet, and the two slug it out in the middle of the ring.

Jimmy gains the upper hand and delivers a picture perfect T-bone suplex that shocked Timmy. Timmy got to his feet, only to be shot into the ropes by Jimmy, who followed with a devastating spine buster. "Jimmy has taken back the momentum! Though I do believe that the longer the match goes, the more it favors Timmy!" Wanda called. Following a leg drop and a failed pin attempt, Jimmy retreated again to the outside where he picked up the same chair he tried to nail Timmy with earlier. He slid back in and reared back, but Timmy saw it coming and dropkicked it back into Jimmy's face.

"Jimmy is busted open, just like at the September to Dismember! Only this time the match will continue!" Cosmo called. Timmy continued to press, throwing rights and lefts that left Jimmy woozy. "Jimmy can barely defend himself! This match can't continue much longer!" Wanda yelled. Timmy grabbed the chair, and cracked Jimmy in the lower back with it. Jimmy dropped to his knees grasping at his back. Timmy reared back, and cracked him right between the eyes with it.

Timmy dropped to one knee after the shot, nearing exhaustion himself. He covered Jimmy, but he shot his shoulder off the canvas at 2 ½. Timmy pounded his fist into the mat in frustration. He stomped Jimmy in the back several times before trapping him in a Boston Crab. Jimmy screamed and shook his head violently from side to side yelling "no!" every time the referee asked him if he wanted to submit. Again Jimmy crawled to the bottom rope to break the hold.

Timmy decided to go for some high risk offense, so he ascended to the top rope and set up for a moonsault, but Jimmy got a burst of adrenaline and run up the ropes, grabbed Timmy, and delivered a massive suplex. "Jimmy just suplexed Timmy all the way to Hell! Timmy must be knocked out!" Cosmo hollered. Jimmy quickly covered Timmy and hooked the leg, but Timmy got his shoulder up at 2 ¾.

A _Match of the Year_ chant arose from the crowd as the two young men struggled to get up. Jimmy got to his feet first and tried to suplex Timmy again, but caught a couple of elbows to his face. This allowed Timmy to hit a DDT that sent both young men back to the mat. "Desperation offense by Timmy! Both men are down and the referee is counting! What a shame if this match ends like this!" Wanda called. They both got to their feet at 9, and threw weak punches at each other.

Jimmy drove Timmy down with a cradle pile driver, then scaled the ropes looking for the knock out shot. "Jimmy is taking a major gamble! We know he likes the 630 splash here, but with all these two have done to each other, can he pull it off?" Cosmo asked. Jimmy looked out into the crowd, then mouthed "I love you Cindy." before he dove off. However, he took too much time, and Timmy moved out of the way. "He went for it all, but got nothing! 630 splash missed! Timmy moved at the very last millisecond!" Wanda yelled. Timmy hit him with another DDT, this time on the chair, and dove on top of him, but Jimmy weakly got his right shoulder up at 2 ¾, much to Timmy's disbelief. "Timmy thought he had him there! But somehow Jimmy kicked out!" Cosmo yelled.

Jimmy got up and went for a clothesline, but Timmy ducked and hit a Death Valley Driver. With Jimmy down, Timmy rolled outside and pulled a table from underneath the ring. "Oh God, I don't like where this is going after what Chester and A.J. did to Tad and Chad earlier!" Wanda called. Timmy threw the table into the ring, and continued to rummage underneath. "What is he looking for? There can't be more lighter fluid, Chester and A.J. must of used it all!" Cosmo called as Timmy produced two items: a burlap bag and barbed wire!

"Oh dear Lord! I can only imagine what's in that bag…but is the _barbed wire _really necessary?" Wanda said. " I think he's trying to outdo Chester and A.J.! But I don't think that can be done!" Cosmo answered. Timmy got back in the ring and set up the table. He wrapped it in the barbed wire, then dumped the contents of the bag on it as well…nearly a thousand thumbtacks! "It can't be! Please not thumbtacks! He wants to literally kill Jimmy!" Cosmo screamed. Jimmy got to his feet, and Timmy booted him in the gut, and set him up for his finishing move. "Timmy is setting him up for The Last Ride, and if he hits it, he could do some serious damage!" Wanda yelled, fearing what was to come.

Timmy held Jimmy up for several seconds, before driving him with all his might through the table. Jimmy screamed in pain as the barbed wire and thumbtacks drove deep into his flesh! "I can't believe he did that! What the hell is wrong with Timmy Turner? He just sent Jimmy straight to Hell!" Cosmo screamed. A _You Sick Fuck!_ chant erupted from the crowd directed at Timmy, who dove on top of Jimmy, and got the three count.

"Here is your winner of the match: TIMMY TURNER!" Chip called out as the crowd once more erupted in a mix of appreciation of the effort of the two, and of the utter brutality of the match.

"Mercifully, this is over! I think this has settled the score between these two." Wanda said. Several officials, EMTs, and Cindy rushed to ringside and cut Jimmy out of the barbed wire. The crowd cheered for Jimmy as they all helped him to the back. Timmy grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Cosmo and Wanda, who looked more then a little nervous to be that close to him. Then "Ring of Fire" hit and Mr. Dimmadome stood on the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"To ensure that _no one_ interferes in the Main Event tonight, I am ordering that _every one_ is banned from ringside! That includes you Timmy, come on now…y'all can watch on a monitor, but I want _no _controversy this time!" Timmy at first wouldn't budge, but after being threatened with physical violence, he grudgingly walked up the ramp, bathed in the cheers and adulation coming from the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time is now. The Main Event is next. Trixie Tang and Tootie McDonald go at it one more time. This time however, it ends tonight. A 3 Stages of Hell match to determine who wins in this rivalry. Some argue that Tootie has already won by winning Timmy at the September to Dismember in the Three Way Dance. Take a look at the history of this storied rivalry." Cosmo said.

**Video package (set to "Numb" by Linkin Park)**

**(scenes of the two fighting as childeren are shown) These two young ladies have been at war for nearly 2 decades now, but tonight it ends. (scenes of Timmy fawning over Trixie while Tootie stands in the background in tears are shown) This started over one young boy, but it escalated over time, until it went nuclear. (The scene of Timmy rejecting Trixie is shown) He made his choice, and she won not only him, but his heart. (Scenes from the Three Way Dance are shown) Tonight, both get one last chance at total victory, tonight both got one last shot at redemption, tonight…these two young ladies enter the gates of HELL! But only one will walk through the fires of Hell to emerge victorious. Trixie Tang…Tootie McDonald…Tonight…it ends here! **

_A/N: Timmy gets the nod over Jimmy in a violent Extreme Rules match. Coming up next is the contest everyone has been waiting for: Trixie vs. Tootie…one last time (And I mean it this time…I promise!). As always I hope you have been enjoying this, and also…Read, Review, and Enjoy! _


	7. The Main Event: Stage 1

_Summary: This is the 1st stage of the Main Event! Trixie and Tootie, one more time! This is a Singles match, all normal rules apply. Remember: Best 2 out of 3 falls wins the match. _

_Disclaimer: It's in Chapter 1 for all legal eagles out there. _

The crowd is anxious after the video package and Mr. Dimmadome's announcement barring all outside interference. Chip stood in the middle of the ring, with the microphone to his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is our Main Event for the evening…and it is a 3 Stages of Hell match! The winner will be the lady who scores 2 falls out of 3!"

With that, the song "My Prerogative" by Britney Spears begins, and down walks our first participant. "Introducing first, Born in Miami, Florida: TRIXIE TANG!" Trixie walked down to the ring with evil intentions flashing in her eyes, wearing a red sports bra, red short shorts, and black calf length boots. She slapped hands with some of her fans along the aisle, while ignoring the boos and chants of _Man Eater_ from Tootie's fans. She got into the ring and posed as flashbulbs popped all around her.

The music changed to "A Real Fine Place to Start" by Sara Evans, and down walks Trixie's mortal enemy. "Her opponent, From Dimmsdale, California: TOOTIE MCDONALD! Tootie walks down the aisle, wearing a tight white t-shirt with the words "Future Mrs. Turner" emblazoned in gold script lettering on it, denim shorts, and blue high top sneakers. She also slapped hands with her fans, and also ignored the boos and chants of _Theif _coming from Trixie's fans.

Once in the ring, the referee had to put himself between the two to keep from tearing each other apart _before_ the match officially started. "Senior referee Jim Bayonne to officiate this contest…the poor bastard." Cosmo commented with a smirk. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"From what I understand of the stipulations for this match, Timmy is **NOT** on the line, but whoever wins this match will have bragging rights over the loser until the end of time." Wanda said, clarifying it for not just herself, but for the home audience. "Yeah, so no matter what, Tootie keeps Timmy, but Trixie can gloat for eternity." Cosmo added, simplifying it even more. "I just said that Cosmo!" Wanda said in exasperation. "Oh, sorry." was Cosmo's response.

The bell rang, and the two come out swinging. Tootie scored first with a series of rights and lefts, concluding with a swift kick to Trixie's stomach. Trixie recovered fast however, and hit Tootie with an impressive release overhead belly to belly suplex that sent Tootie flying into the ropes. Trixie pressed the advantage, and hit a scoop slam, followed with a leg drop. She went for a cover quickly, but Tootie kicked out at maybe 1 ½. "Wow, these two seem hell bent on killing each other, and Timmy isn't even on the line this time!" Wanda said.

Tootie regained the advantage with a right hook, followed quickly by a devastating enzugiri that sent Trixie to the mat face first. "Trixie is stunned, can Tootie follow up?" Cosmo said, Tootie did indeed go for a pin, but got a solid one count for her trouble. Tootie again went for the enzugiri, but this time, Trixie threw her foot down, and caught her with a stiff clothesline. Trixie again pressed, choking Tootie until the count of four , released her, then delivered an elbow to the sternum.

Trixie brought Tootie back up to a sitting position, and applied a sleeper. "Trixie is looking to win the match right here! If she puts her out here, she could win the first two falls and the match!" Wanda yelled. The referee checked Tootie, raising her arm twice, and watching it fall twice. On the third time, the referee dropped it, but it didn't fall. Tootie powered back, elbowing Trixie in the stomach four times before Trixie finally let go. Tootie bounced off the far ropes and went for a flying clothesline, but Trixie ducked, and Tootie ended sailing over Trixie, and rolling under the bottom rope and out to the floor.

Tootie laid there, clutching at her back, which gave Trixie an idea. She bounced off the far ropes, got some momentum going before she jumped onto the top rope, and vaulted into the air and right onto Tootie! "Oh my God! A Suicide Shooting Star Press! What a smart move by Trixie! She can win by count out now!" Cosmo yelled.

Indeed that's what Trixie was going for, as she rolled back into the ring at the count of 5, but at 8, she got other ideas, and rolled back out and threw Tootie back into the ring. "What is she _doing_? She had the match won!" Wanda called. "She wants to win by pin, or more likely submission so no one can say she won cheap!" Cosmo answered.

Trixie continued to work on the lower back of Tootie, lifting her up, and delivering a nasty backbreaker. Tootie screamed in agony as Trixie bent her in half over her knee, looking for a submission. The referee kept asking if Tootie wanted to give up, but she continually screamed "no!". "If I didn't know any better, I would say that Trixie is softening Tootie up for the Sharpshooter!" Wanda yelled. "How sweet would it be to Trixie if she won the first fall or the match with the very hold that Tootie used to win Timmy two months ago!" Cosmo added.

Trixie finally let go of the hold, but kept kicking Tootie in the back, against the protests of the referee. "Trixie better be careful not to get disqualified here." Wanda said. A _Let's Go Tootie! _chant arose from half the crowd, which was answered with a _Let's Go Trixie! _chant from the other half.

With Tootie still on the canvas, Trixie climbed to the top, measuring Tootie up, and dove off. "What a picture perfect elbow drop by Trixie Tang!" Cosmo yelled. Both ladies are down, but then Trixie kips up and goes into the opposite corner from Tootie and begins to stomp her foot. "Trixie is tuning up the band ala "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, we all know what's next!" Wanda called. "Yup, she's looking for Sweet Chin Music, and if she hits it, she will win the first fall!" Cosmo added.

Tootie got to her feet slowly, and Trixie pounced, but caught nothing but air as Tootie ducked. "Tootie saw it coming all day!" Wanda yelled. Tootie delivered a stiff kick to Trixie' stomach, "Tootie is looking for Timmy's finisher!" Cosmo yelled, but Trixie had seen even _that _coming, and shoved Tootie down to the mat, before she collapsed holding her stomach. "We're back to square one in this brutal contest!" Wanda called.

Tootie got up first and grabbed Trixie from behind, throwing her with finesse. "Excellent execution on that release German suplex!" Cosmo called. Tootie waited until Trixie was back on her feet, she jumped, wrapped her legs around Trixie's throat and took her over. "Headscissor Takeover by Tootie!" Wanda yelled. The momentum from that sent Trixie out to the floor, where she was left laying prone. This gave Tootie all the time she needed. When Trixie got to her feet, she bounced off the far ropes to get momentum, jumped up to the top rope, and dove off. "Springboard Sommersault Plancha! Perfectly executed by Tootie McDonald!" Cosmo nearly screamed. The two ladies are now laying exhausted on the outside.

The referee was up to a count of 6 by the time the two got their bearings. By 9 they were back in the ring trading punches. Tootie got the upper hand with a left hook that spun Trixie around 180. Tootie grabbed her, and delivered a move that she thought would end the match. "Reverse Impaler DDT! This match should be over!" Wanda called. Tootie went for the pin, but got a 2 ½ count. "The guts and heart these two ladies are showing is incredible, and it's only the first fall!" Cosmo yelled.

Trixie staggered back to her feet while Tootie argued with the referee. When Tootie turned around, she was met by a fist to her stomach. Trixie again went on offense, hitting lefts and rights, before wrapping Tootie up, bouncing her off the top rope stomach first, and landing a suplex. "An innovative slingshot overhead suplex by Trixie Tang!" Wanda called. Trixie went for the win, but got a 2 count instead. The crowd at this point is applauding and cheering the two young ladies for their efforts.

Tootie picked Trxie up, and whipped her into the ropes. Tootie was going to go for a clothesline, but Trixie attacked first. "Lou Thez Press by Trixie!" Cosmo said. After executing it, Trixie continually punched Tootie in the face, and followed that up with an elbow to the stomach. Tootie crawled to the nearest corner for a breather, but Trixie kept up the attack. She got a running start and hit a seated senton on Tootie. "Trixie hits a Bronco Buster!" Wanda said, but then she looked at Cosmo, who had drool running down his chin, and smacked him upside his head. "What did I tell you about keeping your mind out of the gutter!" Wanda yelled. "Sorry." was all Cosmo said as he rubbed the sore spot.

Tootie recovered from the Bronco Buster, and now snuck up behind Trixie, who was at this point posing for the fans. She grabbed Trixie and hit a Dragon suplex, then turned it into a pin situation. Trixie was startled, but was able to get her left shoulder up at 2 ¾.

Once she got back to her feet, Trixie grabbed Tootie by the throat and threw her into the corner. She then put the sole of her boot into Tootie's throat, and choked her until the referee got to a count of 4, then broke away. Tootie slid down into a sitting position, but Trixie pulled her up by the hair, gave her a shove back into the corner, and picked her up, setting her none too gently on the top turnbuckle. Trixie climbed up, hooked Tootie, and suplexed her off the top. "What a beautifully executed Superplex! Tootie is in real trouble!" Wanda yelled.

Trixie didn't go for the cover, she had other plans for Tootie. As Tootie struggled to get to her feet, Trixie stalked her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She found it, and hit a hurricarana, then hit her with a release belly to belly suplex. Only a swift kick to the stomach stopped Trixie's momentum. Tootie set her up, and delivered a finishing move, just not hers. "Tootie just hit The Last Ride! Obviously Timmy has been training her well!" Cosmo screamed.

Tootie covered her, but Trixie's right shoulder shot off the mat at 2 ¾, much to the dismay of Ms. McDonald. "Trixie kicked out of The Last Ride! Something not even Jimmy Neutron could do! What more does Tootie have to do to win this fall?" Wanda called.

She never got the chance to find out. Tootie for whatever reason decided _now_ was a good time to argue with the official about the speed of his counts, leaving Trixie enough time to recover. Trixie booted Tootie in the gut, set her up, and hit her finishing move. "Trixie hit the Widow's Peak! Tootie looks like she's knocked out!" Cosmo yelled. Trixie covered Tootie, and this time got the 1-2-3.

"The winner of the first fall: TRIXIE TANG!" Chip announced. "There will be a 90 second rest period between falls starting now." Chip added.

"That first fall was intense, but after that Widow's Peak, can Tootie recover to tie the score?" Wanda asked. "I'm not sure, that first fall took a lot out of both ladies, we'll just have to wait and see I guess." Cosmo added. The buzzer went off, indicating that the 90 seconds were up, and the two ladies stood up, and prepared to go back to war.

_A/N: Read and Review please. The next fall will be a No Disqualification Street Fight! Can Tootie mount a comeback, or will Trixie sweep? You'll have to read on to find out! _


	8. The Main Event: Stage 2

_Summary: Trixie is up 1 fall to 0 in this best of 3 match. This contest is a Street Fight, no count out, no disqualifications, falls count anywhere in the building. Can Tootie mount a comeback, or will Trixie sweep? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Trixie automatically goes back on the offensive, scoring with multiple kicks to the gut. Tootie is down, but starts her comeback with a swift knee to the head when Trixie bent over to taunt her. Following a kick to the gut, Tootie nailed Trixie with a vertical suplex and floated over into a pin attempt, which ended in a 1 count. Trixie was able to hit an elbow smash followed by a dropkick. Tootie rolled out of the ring to catch her breath, but Trixie went for another Shooting Star Press off the top rope. This time, Tootie saw it coming, and was able to side step her and Trixie crashed hard to the floor. "Trixie Tang went for it all again, but this time she crashed and burned!" Wanda called.

Tootie hit Trixie with a Dragon Whip, followed by a Moonsault press off the guardrail. She got a 2 count from the pin attempt following the Moonsault. A punch to the gut and a DDT stopped Tootie's momentum cold. Trixie then drug Tootie over to the makeshift announce table and bounced her head off it. Tootie staggered up and leaned against the ring post to catch her breath. Trixie grabbed a chair and swung, but thankfully missed by millimeters. "Trixie tried to take Tootie's damn head off! She tried to at the very least paralyze her!" Cosmo yelled.

Tootie had grabbed the ring bell while Trixie tried to get some feeling back into her hands from the vibrations of the chair hitting the ring post. Tootie swung, and she connected. She then climbed up on top of the announce table and dove off with a Swanton Bomb. She then climbed back onto the ring apron, jumped off the second rope and dove off, only to meet Trixie's knees as she landed. "Tootie went to the well one too many times with the Asai Moonsault, and got punished for it!" Wanda yelled.

Trixie fired up, and hit a series of Rolling German suplexes, culminating in a release German. Trixie mounted the ropes and dove off. "Trixie hits a 450 leg drop! What a move by Tang!" Cosmo called. She went for a pin, but Tootie kicked out at 2 ½. Trixie pulled her to her knees, and in a last gasp attempt, Tootie buried her forearm between Trixie's legs. She got up, set Trixie up, and nailed her with a massive power bomb. "Tootie regained the advantage and is punishing Trixie with everything she has!" Wanda called.

Tootie threw Trixie back in the ring and hit her with a Slingshot sommersault leg drop. She began stomping away at Trixie, until Trixie was able to trap her leg and roll her into an STFU. Tootie instantly grabbed hold of the bottom rope, and Trixie broke the hold after a 4 count. Trixie went for a dropkick, but Tootie shoved her away. "This has been a real give and take match-up so far, which lady will gain the advantage?" Cosmo asked. Tootie grabbed her and crotched her on the top rope. She grabbed the chair, climbed to the top, tossed the chair to Trixie and kicked it into her face. "I think that might have answered your question Cosmo! Van Daminator by Tootie McDonald!" Wanda called.

Trixie crashed hard to the mats below, but Tootie didn't leave her any time to recover. She hit her with a hard scoop slam, followed by a diving leg drop off the announce table. After a two count, Tootie pressed with a series of lefts followed by a devastating right uppercut that sent Trixie sprawling to the ground. Tootie then whipped Trixie into the barricade, and went for a Stinger Splash, but Trixie side stepped and Tootie went sternum first into the steel. "Tootie again went to the well once too often and paid dearly! The momentum has clearly swung in Trixie's favor!" Cosmo called.

Trixie got Tootie back in the ring and began to stomp on the sternum, knowing that's the injured body part. "Trixie smells blood in the water! This fall, and the match could be over shortly!" Wanda called. Sensing that the time was right, Trixie set up Tootie again for the Widow's Peak, but this time Tootie reversed it into a backslide pin attempt. Trixie was stunned, but was able to get her shoulder up at two.

Tootie got to her feet first, and nailed a belly-to-back suplex and followed that up with a diving punch to the lower abdomen. "That could've been a low blow, but under Street Fight rules it's all legal!" Cosmo said. Tootie then hit an Angle Slam, then followed with a moonsault off the bottom and middle turnbuckles. She went to the top, looked up at the entrance way and said "I love you Timmy!", then dove off and hit the moonsault. She got a 2 ¾ count much to her dismay.

Tootie again ascended the turnbuckles and the moment that Trixie got to her feet, dove off with a high cross body block, but Trixie rolled through and caught her with a two count. The two ladies laid on the mat trying to catch their breath after the flurry of offense. "These two are exhausted! They have to dig deep to places they might not know they have to continue! And remember that if Tootie wins this fall, we got to the Hell in a Cell! Will they even have anything left for that?" Wanda called.

They staggered to their feet, and stood toe to toe in the middle of the ring trading punches. Trixie got the advantage and hit a spin out power bomb that got a two count. "You would think that a World Title was on the line in this match! What heart and guts by both ladies!" Cosmo called. Tootie snuck up behind Trixie as she attempted to exit the ring and hit a Northern Lights suplex and bridged into a pin attempt that got another two count.

Tootie grabbed the chair out of the corner, tucked it behind her legs, and hit an Arabian Face buster on Trixie. "The beautiful features of Trixie Tang are being rearranged by Tootie! This is getting brutal!" Wanda yelled. Tootie didn't go for a cover however. She set up the chair again, and hit a Triple Jump Moonsault. She went for the pin this time, but again Trixie kicked out.

Trixie nailed a Double Arm DDT on Tootie, then slid outside and pulled out a ladder from underneath the ring. "A ladder? Didn't we see enough of that during the tag team TLC match earlier?" Cosmo called. She slid it in the ring and set it up in the corner. Tootie got to her feet as Trixie stalked her from the corner. "Trixie's looking for the spear…" Wanda began. Trixie lunged forward, but Tootie countered. "…but Tootie had it well scouted! Hip toss into the ladder!" Wanda finished.

Trixie somehow managed to scramble to the other corner, but fell flat on her butt when she got there. This gave Tootie an idea. She grabbed the chair, got a running start, and drove the chair into Trixie's face with her feet. "Tootie just skateboarded that chair into Trixie's face! What a move she learned from her boyfriend Timmy!" Cosmo yelled. Trixie's eyes look glazed over after that chair shot, but not like they were after Tootie hit her with a hurricarana off the top rope.

Tootie slid outside and pulled a table from underneath the ring. "What does she want with that? Haven't we seen enough brutality tonight?" Wanda asked. Tootie slid it into the ring and set it up in the far corner. "Oh good lord, she may have learned more then moves from Timmy, it seems that Tootie isn't going to show Trixie any mercy here tonight!" Cosmo called. "Why should she really? After all the crap that Trixie put her through for almost two decades, Tootie is looking for payback!" Wanda answered.

Trixie fired back with a backbreaker that sent shockwaves all through Tootie's spine. She went for a belly-to-back suplex, but Tootie rolled off her shoulders. Tootie went for another head scissors, but Trixie countered it into a thunderous power bomb. She took her time, pandering to the crowd, and leaving Tootie time to recover.

Tootie grabbed her from behind, and whipped her into the corner. Trixie bounced out of the corner but stayed on her feet long enough for Tootie to deliver a fisherman's suplex. Tootie then bounced off the ropes and delivered a Rolling Thunder Splash that got her a 2 ½ count on the pin attempt. Tootie then hit a Corkscrew Leg Drop.

Trixie was able to get in some desperation offense after she reversed an attempt for The Last Ride by Tootie. She locked Tootie up and delivered a brain buster that to her shock only resulted in a two count and a sharp gasp from the crowd. Following a sidewalk slam and a full nelson power bomb, Trixie again was shocked when the ever resilient Tootie kicked out, albeit weakly.

She drug Tootie up by the hair, but Tootie shocked her with three stiff right jabs to the jaw. A side Russian leg sweep sent Trixie crashing to the canvas, and Tootie on the offensive. With Trixie down, Tootie ran, jumped up and bounced off the second rope, then the opposite top rope and crashed onto Trixie. "Double Jump Moonsault by Tootie McDonald! There is still some fight left in her!" Cosmo yelled.

Tootie decided to end it right then and there. She drug Trixie up by the hair, booted her in the gut, and set her up. "I would think that Tootie is looking for The Last Ride, but that doesn't seem to be the case!" Wanda called. Instead, Tootie lifted Trixie up onto her right shoulder, got a running start, and power bombed Trixie through the table she set up earlier. "Oh my God! A running Awesome Bomb through the table! That has got to do it! We are heading to the Hell in a Cell!" Cosmo screamed. "Trixie's _dead_! Tootie just won the whole match with that move!" Wanda interjected. Tootie drug Trixie out of the rubble of the table by her feet and covered her for the 1-2-3.

"Here is the winner of the second fall: TOOTIE MCDONALD!" Chip yelled as the crowd roared. The bell rang again, "The 90 second rest period begins now!" Chip added.

"What a hellacious contest! Both ladies are taking it well beyond the extreme here tonight!" Wanda said. The Cell began to lower as the referee tried to hurridly clear the ring of the remains of the table.

"Your not kidding Wanda, and now they have to go into what is considered the most grueling and dangerous match known in North America: the Hell in a Cell! This has gone from bad to worse for both ladies." Cosmo said.

The Cell is now firmly around the ring. Both ladies stare at their new surroundings, then at each other with nothing but hatred in their eyes. Both ladies stagger to their feet and lean against the turnbuckles trying to restore as much strength as they can. The buzzer goes off, signifying that the rest period is over. "Well, here we go…the third and deciding fall! This is going to be one of the most brutal contests we are ever going to see ladies and gentlemen!" Wanda said.

The two meet in the center of the ring and the referee checks them both out to see if they can go. Once he sees that both can, he rings the bell, and the third fall is underway!

_A/N: Tootie ties the score in a brutal Street Fight. The third and final fall is up next, and it is in the ominous and demonic Hell in a Cell! Who will win? More importantly…who will survive? I alone know of course, but you guys will just have to read on and find out! As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy! _


	9. The Main Event: Stage 3

_Summary: The score is tied 1-1. This is the third and deciding fall, and it is inside the ominous Hell in a Cell! Who will win bragging rights for the rest of eternity? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

The two begin the final stage by flinging themselves at one another and waylaying each other. Tootie got the upper hand by tossing Trixie to the outside, where she promptly crashed face first into the steel mesh wall of the Cell. The next thing Trixie knew, Tootie was flying at her between the top and middle ropes. "Tootie hits the missile like dive through the ropes! Trixie must be out on her feet!" Cosmo called. Trixie staggered to her feet and rolled back in the ring to face Tootie once again.

Tootie grabbed her and Irish whipped her hard enough into the corner to send Trixie up and over the top rope, but Trixie landed on her feet somehow, before getting bulldozed by a wicked clothesline by Tootie. "Tootie is firing up! Trixie has to be in a bad way after that Awesome Bomb through the table!" Wanda yelled. Tootie yanked Trixie up by her hair, but Trixie fought back, burying her shoulder into Tootie's abdomen. Trixie slingshot over a bent over Tootie and surprised her with a Sunset Flip into a pin cover and got the first near fall of the third stage.

Trixie slapped the mat in frustration, then slapped Tootie for the hell of it. Tootie then clobbered Trixie with a stiff clothesline that nearly took Trixie's head off. "Uh-oh, I think Trixie just pissed off Tootie! That was one hellacious clothesline!" Cosmo said. Tootie whipped Trixie into the corner, and followed her in with a dropkick. Trixie saw stars as she slid to a sitting position. Tootie landed several kicks right to the chest area before giving her the middle finger and stomping her one more time.

Tootie pulled Trixie up, but Trixie buried her boot right between Tootie's legs. With Tootie in a weakened state, Trixie landed multiple right fists to her jaw that staggered Timmy Turner's girlfriend. Tootie dropped, then rolled slowly outside to regain her breath. Trixie saw this and delivered a baseball slide that sent Tootie back first into the wall of the Cell. "Tootie's head just cracked against that mesh fencing! That could do it!" Wanda yelled.

Trixie rolled out after Tootie and whipped her so hard into the ring steps that the top half went flying off. Tootie struggled to her feet and used the wall closest to the door to support herself. Trixie somehow hefted the top portion of the ring steps onto her shoulder, and threw them at Tootie. She ducked out of the way at the very last moment, and the steps hit the wall, and tore a hole in it. "Trixie was looking to take Tootie's head off, but instead she has destroyed the Cell!" Cosmo yelled.

Tootie is up and throwing wild haymakers at Trixie. The two started brawling in front of the gaping hole in the front of the Cell. After a wicked left, Trixie flew through the hole and out to ringside. "They're out of the Cell! This could get worse before it gets better!" Wanda called. Tootie picked Trixie up and put her on her shoulder, then threw Trixie into the wall of the Cell like a dart. "Tootie McDonald just threw Trixie into the cage like a javelin! How Trixie isn't busted wide open is a miracle!" Cosmo yelled. On the rebound, Tootie caught Trixie with another clothesline and then used her knees to slingshot Trixie again into the Cell.

Several officials tried to get the two ladies back into the Cell, but instead Trixie climbed up to the top, with Tootie hot on her heels. "Oh no, not up there! We saw what happened to Crocker two months ago from on top of the Cell!" Wanda screamed. The two fought ferociously on top of the Cell, with Trixie nailing Tootie with a scoop slam that bent the roof support girders. Tootie fought back, nailing Trixie with a vertical suplex that bent the girders even more. "Those girders can't take much more, and if they break, these two ladies are in a world of trouble!" Cosmo yelled.

Tootie, her back obviously killing her, tried to gorilla press slam, but she couldn't support even Trixie's weight above her head. Trixie slid off and hit her with a German suplex that sent Tootie dangerously close to the edge of the Cell. "Get away from there! If Trixie throws her off she could kill Tootie!" Wanda yelled in concern. Fortunately, Trixie pulled Tootie back towards the middle of the roof, however her intentions were to put Tootie through _the roof_, figuring that would do worse damage then sending Tootie off the top.

She set Tootie up for a power bomb, but Tootie countered into a hurracanrana, and was able to get a two count on top of the Cell! "There's still fight in Tootie, but how much more can she take? This has been a war, and neither lady is going to come out unscathed!" Cosmo called. Trixie, figuring that it was safer on the ground, climbed down on one side, while Tootie did the same on the other side. The two ran to meet one another and nailed double clotheslines, leaving both laying in front of the Cell.

Both got to their feet at the same time and reentered the Cell. They brawled on the outside, with Trixie gaining the advantage with a back breaker. Tootie cried out as pain shot through her entire spine. Trixie stomped her in the stomach, then dove off the apron and drove her elbow into Tootie's sternum. Trixie rolled Tootie back in the ring, then pulled another chair out from under the ring. "Trixie Tang has evil intentions with that chair!" Wanda yelled.

Back inside, Tootie was on her feet, but the ropes were holding her up. Trixie got a sadistic smile on her face as she approached her. Trixie swung for the fences, but struck out when Tootie fell out of the way. "I don't know if her legs gave out on her, or she was playing possum, but Tootie got out of the way, and that chair just ricocheted back into Trixie's face!" Cosmo called. Tootie weakly rolled Trixie up, but again Trixie kicked out at 2 ½.

"These two ladies are walking right through the fires of Hell! The only thing that burns hotter is their hatred of one another!' Wanda said. Tootie hit an Alabama Slam, and followed that by locking in an excruciatingly painful Anaconda Vice. Trixie was able to reverse it quickly however, and hit Tootie with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. "Both ladies are down again! This match could go either way at this point!" Cosmo called.

Both ladies staggered to their feet, with Tootie booting Trixie and setting her up once more for The Last Ride. This time, Trixie blocked it by grabbing hold of Tootie's legs, and was able to back drop Tootie. "Good Lord! These two must be running on adrenaline, because they have to have nothing left in the tank!" Wanda called. Trixie got up first, and drove her fist into Tootie's prone face.

Trixie then delivered a leg drop and went for a cover, but Tootie got her right shoulder up at 2 ½. Stunned, Trixie picked Tootie up and delivered yet another back breaker. Tootie yelped in pain, which got louder as Trixie continually stomped at her lower back. "Trixie Tang smells not only blood, but also the win. This constant attack on Tootie's back can only mean one thing: she is going for a submission win!" Cosmo said.

Trixie picked up Tootie and shot her into the ropes. On the way back, Trixie nailed Tootie with a devastating spine buster. With Tootie on her back, Trixie grabbed her legs, and wrapped her up. "This is it, Trixie is going for the Sharpshooter! She is going to win this match with Tootie's own hold, and there is nothing nobody, not even Timmy can do about it!" Wanda yelled.

Tootie writhed and screamed in pain. She tried to break it, but found that Trixie's hold was too strong and that she had hardly the strength to do it. What she did have was enough strength and heart to crawl towards the bottom rope. For several seconds, Tootie crawled inch by agonizing inch towards the rope. She was finally within a fingertip of it, when Trixie pulled her back to the middle of the ring. "She could almost _taste_ that rope, but Trixie snatched it away! Can Tootie hold out much longer?" Cosmo yelled. "I don't think she can! That constant attack has left her no choice but to tap out!" Wanda answered

Tootie clawed at the mat, her hair, Trixie's legs, anything she could think of to try to keep herself from submitting. However, the pain was too much and Tootie finally slapped the mat signifying her submission to her own hold.

"Here is your winner of the match: TRIXIE TANG!" Chip yelled. The crowd was going insane for both ladies.

"Trixie wins the match and the bragging rights! What a match! What an ending to this event!" Wanda cried out. As the Cell rose, Trixie pushed the referee out of the ring and continued the assault, stomping away at Tootie's lower back. "Someone get out here and get her out of there! She won the match for cryin' out loud! Get some help for Tootie!" Wanda screamed. Several officials ran down, but all were taken out by an incensed Trixie. "Can no one help poor Tootie here? I mean come on, Trixie is giving Tootie the beating of a lifetime!" Cosmo yelled.

The sound of breaking glass, followed by the thunderous roar of the crowd was what was heard next. "It's Timmy! He's coming to save his girlfriend! Look out Trixie 'cause your about to get the butt whoopin' of a lifetime!" Wanda screamed. Timmy ran down the ramp, with Veronica hot on his trail. Timmy rolled into the ring, and booted Trixie in the gut, but it was _Veronica_ that hit a Stone Cold Stunner on Trixie! "What the hell is going on? Veronica just hit Trixie with a Stunner! What is the meaning of this?" Cosmo cried.

Timmy grabbed a microphone from Chip and began to speak, while Veronica threw a cup of water on Trixie to revive her. "Get up Trixie! I don't want you to miss a moment of this! But before I begin, I think Veronica has something to say." He handed the microphone to Veronica, who had nothing but hatred in her eyes for Trixie.

"Look at me bitch! I hated being your little bitch girl lackey! So a couple of months ago, Timmy and Tootie gave me a call, asking if I wanted to help them deal with you. My interference at the September to Dismember was intended to get _you_ disqualified, but I didn't count on Cindy ducking at the last moment! I hate you! Timmy and Tootie are my friends now, and they treat me like a person, not a dog like you treated me!" Veronica finished. Trixie looked like she was about to blow a gasket, screaming "I made you bitch!" over and over again.

Veronica grabbed Trixie to hold her back and handed the microphone back to Timmy, who had something to say to his girlfriend. "Tootie, I don't care that you lost this match sweet heart. All I care about is you. You have been the only person who has ever believed in me and truly loved me, no offense Veronica. A couple of weeks ago, I made a very big decision, with a little help from our friends." Tootie looked at Timmy in bewilderment as he continued. "I love you more then anything on this planet, and tonight I want to make sure I have you by my side for the rest of our lives."

Tootie's eyes go wide as he pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it. "Tiffany Jasmine McDonald…will you marry me?" Tootie's jaw fell open, and Trixie thrashed around in Veronica's arms. After a few tense moments, Tootie answered. "YES! YES I WILL! I LOVE YOU TIMMY!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Oh my God! Timmy and Tootie are getting married! What a special moment!" Wanda yelled with tears in her eyes. The crowd goes nuts as the two celebrate.

Suddenly, the song "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven hits, and down walks a young man no one had seen in years. "Is that…it is! It's Remy Buxaplenty! What is he doing here?" Cosmo called. Remy walked to the ring and faced Timmy. Remy could be seen saying "I have no beef with you Turner, I just want Trixie." he then walks over to Trixie and cradles her in his arms as Timmy and Tootie walk hand in hand up the aisle with Veronica following.

"Oh my God what a night! Remy returns from exile! Are him and Trixie a couple?" Wanda asked. Remy and Trixie share a passionate kiss and he helps her up the ramp to a standing ovation. "Not only are Timmy and Tootie getting married, but apparently Remy and Trixie are an item! What a night! For Wanda Geronimo, this is Cosmo Geronimo saying: Goodnight from Dimmsdale!" Cosmo said. The last scene is of Remy and Timmy shaking hands and kissing their significant others as the show goes to black.

**The End**

_A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the show. I want to thank every one who read this little story, and especially those who reviewed. Don't forget to read and review please. I thrive on those reviews, both good and bad. _


	10. November Rain Results

_A/N: Here are your condensed results from the "November Rain" event. Again I do hope that everyone enjoyed it, and that you will hopefully check out any of my old and up coming work. _

_November Rain Results_

**Submission Match**

David Turner vs. Sheldon Dinkleberg

Winner: David Turner

**Extreme Rules Match**

Veronica Verdant vs. Cindy Vortex

Winner: Cindy Vortex

**Tornado Tag Team T.L.C. Match**

Chester McBadBat and A.J. Phillips vs. Tad Miller and Chad Matthews

Winners: Chester McBadbat and A.J. Phillips

**Boot Camp Match**

Sanjay Thompson vs. Elmer Benson

Winner: Sanjay Thompson

**Extreme Rules Match**

Timmy Turner vs. Jimmy Neutron

Winner: Timmy Turner

**3 Stages of Hell Match**

Tootie McDonald vs. Trixie Tang

Winner: Trixie Tang 2 falls to 1

_A/N #2: Thank you again to everyone who read, and again especially those of you who reviewed. I thrive on all reviews, positive and negative. If this becomes a trilogy, it will be at a later time because I got a doozy of a fic on tap, I just have to flesh it out more. Again...a big THANK YOU to everyone! So until next time everybody...DO THE MARIO! _


End file.
